Pirate Seas - Day 24 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 24. Easy mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to beat 10 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *Although this level is not too hard, it becomes very complicated if the player has not chosen the right plants. *Spring Beans are all placed up to the edge of the player's ship (specifically known as landing points for Swashbuckler Zombies, making them vulnerable to those, Imp Cannons, and Zombie Parrots). Assuming that the player did not skip the entire level and proceed to Far Future to unlock Blover, the level will be hard because of the constant assaults of Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Cannons. Spring Beans are most likely expected to fall asleep. *High damage plants like Melon-pult or Red Stinger (placed in first three columns) are vital to beating this level because they can kill Imp Cannons quickly. The player should not use low damage or short ranged plants like Snapdragon or Spikeweed, as they will have trouble taking down the Imp Cannons, and Imps will eventually rain down everywhere, likely causing the loss of the level. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 2 3 5 1 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 4 2 2 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 5 4 |zombie6 = 4 3 4 3 3 4 4 2 1 2 5 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 3 3 3 3 4 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 3 4 4 1 2 3 4 5 2 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 4 1 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 4 3 3 4 1 2 5 2 |zombie12 = 3 3 4 4 1 1 2 2 5 5 3 4 1 2 2 3 5 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Kernel-pult **Monkeyfruit *Two columns of Twin Sunflowers are essential. *Use Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces for the first stage. Be careful of the Swashbuckler Zombie and Seagull Zombie. *Try to plant one Coconut Cannon to kill the Seagull Zombies. Quickly develop nine more Coconut Cannons. *When Pirate Captain Zombies appear, quickly be ready to tap on the Coconut Cannons to kill the Zombie Parrots. *When the ambush is called, quickly use Coconut Cannons again. *Imp Cannons are the same. However, be careful when there are other zombies protecting them. *Use Plant Food on sleepy Spring Beans that are being eaten. *Monkeyfruits and Kernel-pults can be helpful, so try planting them. Gallery NewPS24M.png NewPS24G1.png NewPS24G2.png NewPS24G3.png NewPS24R.png Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 24 (Ep.51)|By |-| Hard mode= |Loc = Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Pirate Seas |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Zombie = : Summoned: : |EM = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 23 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *Except when the player has upgraded the Coconut Cannon, this level will be very hard as the zombies here have more health. The player can still use powerful combos to beat the level, but the player needs to keep an eye on the Spring Beans. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 2 3 5 1 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 4 2 2 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 5 4 |zombie6 = 4 3 4 3 3 4 4 2 1 2 5 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 3 3 3 3 4 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 3 4 4 1 2 3 4 5 2 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 4 1 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 4 3 3 4 1 2 5 2 |zombie12 = 3 3 4 4 1 1 2 2 5 5 3 4 1 2 2 3 5 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies Upgrade your plants and use the strategy like what you did in the Normal Mode, or find more powerful plants in the PvP shop. Gallery NewPS24HG1.png NewPS24HG2.png NewPS24HG3.png NewPS24HG4.png NewPS24HR.png Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 24 (Ep.51)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 24 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy vi:Pirate Seas - Ngày 24 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version) Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants